Morituri te salutant
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Porque ya no quedaba nada de él. —A-ki-ra-chan mi vieja amiga. [...] "Me convertí en un loco con largos intervalos de horrible cordura." [...] ella solo estiro los brazos. Porque ya no queda nada más de ella. [Viñeta] (¿SeidouxAkira?)


**Disclairme:** le pertenecemos a **Ishida** –King de los mangaka-trolls- **Sui**.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto libre de predicciones del foro "Anteiku: Una cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul."  
Respondiendo a la pregunta: ¿Cómo sería una pelea entre Akira y Takizawa en los capítulos actuales de Re?  
Supongamos que... en vez de que Seidou haya encontrado a Haise, encontró a Akira.

 **Advertencia:**  
-Canibalismo ( _Binge perdón_ ).  
-Y esto es el resultado del estrés de mi vida diaria, mi musa que me abandonó por alguien mejor… ¿y ya mencione el estrés y a mi musa?

* * *

 **Morituri te salutant**

Y es porque Akira sabe de muerte

(que se deja yacer en el suelo, blanca y laxa como un papiro viejo. Hasta que su poeta, de corazón roto y lacerado por el paso del tiempo, la tome. Y con sus propias manos-garras-pluma, escriba en ella su último poema, como una descarga de todo lo tóxico que le añeja el espíritu. Para al fin evadirse y de manera más liviana por fin irse).

La conoce bien de cerca, incluso ha tratado de forjarse a su imagen y semejanza, de infinitas costillas afiladas y pasos rectos, firmes, tirados de un hilo de plata que la llevaría hacia el horizonte.

Un horizonte desconocido, pues todo lo que le ha dejado la vida son páginas arrancadas, recortes de poesía y cuentos para dormir que se mancharon con tinta negra. Y es que cuando tratas de escribir una historia con la pluma equivocada, acabarás torciendo su punta y así vaciando toda su negrura en el papel. Así que luego de varios intentos que absorbieron los versos más libres dejando solo papel húmedo, arrugado, inservible y una moraleja agria, como veneno que borra el alma.

(La vacía.  
Y es una ironía porque lo que quiere, lo que anhela, es llenarla de palabras. Esculpirla, escupirla. Con su arcilla de barro seco y sucio, y darle forma de arte.  
La realidad tampoco dista mucho, porque a pesar de que la esté vaciando, la está llenando. Pues sus garras de petróleo, acarician, desgarran, arrancan y escriben. Escriben sobre su cuerpo llevándose los espacios en blanco, citando así a _Usher_ (1), dándole luz a la prosa más horrorosa.)

" _¿Y qué más da?"_ Si intentar cambiar la trama de una historia solo la hace más confusa, más horrorosa, más sin sentido. Es mejor dejar que el flujo de la tinta la guíe hasta su punto final, su éxodo, su azar inexorable.  
Hubo una vez en que creyó, por un momento fugaz tuvo la idea de que no existía su propia historia; esa que escribieron sobre ella sin cuestionarle siquiera, y llenaron de falacias, promesas ya oxidadas y desgracias variadas. Cuando se sintió libre de toda predilección mal escrita, como un pájaro que por primera vez vuela. Y es que aquel caballero de armadura de diamante –forjado en mil infiernos ardientes, estrechos, profundos– le mostró que valía la pena volar para sentir la libertad en las alas.  
Empero, la armadura de diamante se quebró.  
Porque ella nunca fue ave, sino papel con su maldición gravada y fresca – _parasiempre_ , de tal manera que cualquiera que la toque caiga con su misma suerte.  
¿Cuántas veces los había visto caer? ¿cuántas páginas más le serían arrancadas sin poder hacer nada? ¿cuántos _pathos(2)_ más debería sufrir?

 _Ya no más._

(Se detiene un momento para obsérvala, admirarla. Sus ojos son de cristal quebrado, negros como la amargura y rojos como su propia vida, y ella –el papiro corroído– cree ver un atisbo conocido, algo que se pierde en el abismo enseguida.  
Ahora son sus labios los que –graban-borran centímetro a centímetro; y es voraz, es vertiginoso, es apasionado al dejar demasiado de su huella, puesto que eso es todo lo que le queda.)

Y cuando lo vio a él, justo él –aquel niño de sonrisa y torpeza inquebrantable, con metas inalcanzables que aún así había decidido correr tras ellas. Y tanto, tanto corrió que– se quebró –las alas.  
 _Es suficiente._ Porque ya no quedaba nada de él, más que un mosaico destazado y de piezas mal pegadas, mal encajadas.  
«— _A-ki-ra-chan mi vieja amiga.»_ Una sonrisa que se rompía y caía al suelo como torrente de tinta –aquella negra– que escribía, que citaba. Y una risa; que borraba, que desgarraba –su propia memoria la de él–.  
( _— ¡Deberíamos devorarla!  
_ — _¡No, no, por favor!  
_ — _¿Por qué no?  
_ — _No-no-n...  
_ — _¿Es ella importante para nosotros?  
_ — _Y...  
_ — _¿Quién es ella? ¿Tú lo sabes? Yo no.  
_ — _Ella es...  
_ — _¿Quién es?  
_ — _...  
_ — _quiénesquiénesquiénesquiénes  
_ — _Es ¡paloma!  
_ — _¡Podremos comerla!  
_ — _¡Devorémosla!_ )

Y luego cesó, la escudriñó, sintiendo como esos retazos de vidrio se clavaban como puntas de biromes desgastadas y afiladas en su endereza. Casi como si buscara su perdón, casi. Y es que:

—" _Me convertí en un loco con largos intervalos de horrible cordura._ " (3)  
Entonces se abalanzó hacia ella, y ella solo estiro los brazos. _Porque ya no queda nada más de ella.  
_ Pero tal vez, sí sirve de algo, una falsa esperanza para una no-ave moribunda. Como el último escrito de un alma sensible –lleva demonios en la mente y libertad en el espíritu– que quiere liberarse de sus ataduras. Tal vez, ella pueda ser el papiro, él, el escritor condena, y la tinta, la negra muerte que los condena hasta el exilio.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pueden aventarme lo que se les dé la gana total ya estoy más muerta que viva (¿alguna vez lo estuve?)

(1): Se refiere al –o en su defecto, los- poemas del personaje Usher. Del cuento "La caída de la casa Usher" de Edgar A. Poe.  
(2): Se puede definir como: «todo lo que se siente o experimenta: estado del alma, tristeza, pasión, padecimiento, enfermedad».  
(3): Frase de Edgar A. Poe.

Miu!~


End file.
